marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Annabelle Riggs (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Archaeologist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Cullen Bunn; William Sliney | First = Fearless Defenders Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Dr. Annabelle Riggs decided to become an archaeologist inspired by the Indiana Jones movies she watched growing up. She knew Misty Knight for some time and the museum that she worked for kept her on retainer. She hired Misty to acquire various artifacts, one of them being an Asgardian statuette. Misty took the statuette to a Viking mass grave where Annabelle was working on an excavation. Annabell accidentally activated the figurine, and it emitted a melody that awakened the Viking corpses. The Asgardian Valkyrie was drawn by the song, arrived and aided Misty in fending of the undead horde. When Valkyrie noticed the statue, she had the doctor hand it over upon which Valkyrie destroyed the statue, much to the archaeologist's dismay. In exchange for destroying the statue, Dr. Riggs insisted that Valkyrie took her with her on her mission. The Asgardian initially rejected this out of concern for the human's well-being, but Annabelle stood her ground and so, Valkyrie reluctantly agreed to allow both Annabelle and Misty Knight to accompany her. When Valkyrie and the Valkyrior confronted Caroline le Fay in an attempt to stop her from using Dani Moonstar to revive the Doom Maidens, it was revealed that Brunnhilde used to be one of them. Brunnhilde used the ruins to siphon power from Moonstar, and was transformed into the Doom Maiden of Rage. She destroyed the Doom Maidens, and then defeated all the other heroes as well. Annabelle was able to stop her, but was killed in the process. Valkyrie felt intense grief over Annabelle's death and returned her to life with the help of Clea. However, Valkyrie became Annabelle's anchor to the land of the living, and the two shared a body, being able to switch back and forth between the two. Anticipating the culmination of the War of the Realms waged by Malekith the Accursed, Kid Loki assembled a group of Asgard's allies, the Asgardians of the Galaxy, with the intention to retrieve the Naglfar Beacon. Annabelle was part of this team, together with her other half, the Valkyrie. During their quest, Loki magically limited Annabelle's ability to channel Valkyrie to help prove her worth in combat. He also provided her with a magically-hacked Nova Corps helmet to fight on her own. After acquiring the Naglfar Beacon from Nebula, the Asgardians of the Galaxy became embroiled in defending Manhattan from Malekith's assault, and Valkyrie died at the hands of Malekith. Since Valkyrie and Annabelle were two separate entities, whenever Brunnhilde took her place, Annabelle was sent to rest in a pocket dimension in the boundaries of Valhalla. Annabelle and Brunnhilde co-existed in this plane for a few moments before her death, and they bid farewell. With Valkyrie's death, this pocket dimension collapsed, leaving Annabelle to become lost in the mists that surround Valhalla. Clea approached Annabelle's girlfriend Ren Kimura to use her connection to track Annabelle, and they were joined by some of her fellow Asgardians of the Galaxy. The rescue mission was successful, and Annabelle returned to the land of the living. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Annabelle is a lesbian and is in a relationship with fellow teammate Ren Kimura. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Brunnhilde Hosts Category:Apotheosized Mortals Category:Former Deities